Missing Piece
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Is it too late for ObiWan to ask Anakin for a proposal? Will Anakin realize that his true feelings lies with ObiWan? Read and find out!
1. Missing Piece I

Missing Piece

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Star Wars!

Warning: boy/boy (ObiWan/Anakin) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"I just heard from the council that you are about to propose to young Anakin Skywalker. Do you think that's wise?" Mace Windu asked as he saw Obi-Wan Kenobi in the hallway as he had gotten out from a meeting from the council.

"Is that a crime?" Obi-Wan asked as he stopped walking and so did Mace as they were in the hallway by the glass windows.

"Of course not. Well, not anymore after that new regulation that Master Yoda put out just a few days ago. Shouldn't you get to know the young man?" Mace asked.

"I know my Padawan, Mace. He defeated Palpatine before he got the chance to destroy the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said.

"Perhaps. But he did broke a regulation before he did," Mace said.

"If you are thinking about Padme and the two children he has, Anakin had been in love with her ever since Tatooine. He had been punished for it," Obi-Wan lied.

"I still think that this new regulation is a mistake," Mace murmured.

"With all due respect, Master Yoda doesn't think so," Obi-Wan said.

"I think you are already too late," Mace said suddenly.

"Too late?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.

Mace gestured to where he was looking at behind Obi-Wan as he turned around and he saw Anakin and a young woman that he never seen before. The two were awfully close and to Obi-Wan's surprise, Anakin leaned down and he captured the young woman's lips in a kiss.

"I think it is best to hold off the proposal," Mace said slowly as the two watched the other two kiss for a moment or so before the two separated and left without seeing either of them.

It felt like Obi-Wan's heart had just broken into pieces. "I must go master," he said without looking at him as Mace nodded and he watched Obi-Wan leave without glancing at him.

* * *

He entered the quarters that they both shared along with Anakin's two children. It was the rule in the Jedi Temple that a master and an apprentice should be able to share a room so that they could learn and practice with each other. 

"Your back early, master. Did the meeting do well?" Anakin's voice asked as he had came out from his own bedroom.

"It went well. Where are the kids?" Obi-Wan asked as it had been five years since the death of Palpatine and the two little ones were five-years-old.

"They are at the daycare center. When Luke reaches seven, Master Yoda thinks that he should become a Jedi. As well as Leia, if that is her wish," Anakin said with a smile.

"Anything happened today?" Obi-Wan asked casually as he took off his robe and put it on the couch as he sat beside it and stared at Anakin.

"Well, I don't think you want to hear it," Anakin said with a smile.

"Humor me," Obi-Wan said.

"Ever since this new regulation came out, I got the chance for the one that I love to tell her how I truly feel about her. I mean, I know it's been five years since Padme's death, but I think I got to move on with my life. I love her Obi-Wan," Anakin said as he looked at Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Do you know what love is, young one?" Obi-Wan asked as his voice sounded disappointed and hurt, as he knew that Anakin heard it as well.

"Of course I do master. Healer Gale is very talented. She's funny, beautiful," Anakin said as he sighed. "But nothing like Padme," he added.

"Does she know that you got two kids?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head, "I hadn't told her yet," he said.

"I think that is wise for you to let her know before you do anything rash," Obi-Wan said and with that, he stood up, got his robe and left to his own quarters to take a little nap and he hoped that Anakin's relationship with Healer Gale would go really badly so that he'll be able to get to him.

* * *

TBC...

me: This story is really short and probably not my best Star Wars fic in my profile. It was a plot that I came up with a couple of nights ago.

Anakin: So no flames please!

Padme: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Obi-Wan: Review and Update.


	2. Missing Piece II

Missing Piece II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Star Wars!

Warning: boy/boy (Anakin/ObiWan) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker met Healer Karen Gale right in front of the restaurant in Coruscant. Not many people go there, but it was very popular with the teens. "Anakin, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Karen asked.

"Why don't we go inside first?" Anakin suggested as Karen nodded. They went inside and saw not many people were there. When they were walking to an empty booth, he saw his master facing at him and a woman that he knows that have to be Bant Eerin since she wasn't human at all but another species.

The two stopped at their table for a moment to greet them. "Masters, I didn't know you would be here," Anakin said with a smile as for some reason, he was jealous that his master was alone with a woman even though he knows that both of them were friends.

"We both don't have any missions at the time being Anakin. Well, who is your lady friend?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked up at Karen.

"This is my girlfriend," Anakin replied hopefully as he saw Obi-Wan's eyes flashed with unhappiness.

"I hope you don't mind Anakin. But Siri Tachi has Luke and Leia," Obi-Wan said as Anakin paled. Just recently, Healer Karen Gale had been accepted at the infirmary and had not been at the time with the Sith Lords.

"Whose Luke and Leia?" Karen asked confused.

"Uh, why don't we sit down Karen? Masters," Anakin bowed before leaving with Karen to sit down at an empty booth.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, are you ready to move on? I mean, don't you still have feelings for Siri Tachi?" Bant asked as soon as Anakin and Karen left. 

"That was a long time ago, Bant. Siri and I don't love each other," Obi-Wan said.

"Why do you wear her necklace then?" Bant asked as she gestured to the necklace that Obi-Wan was wearing.

"She just gave it to me. Besides, she doesn't love me anymore," Obi-Wan said.

"Are you sure? You two were very close when we were Padawans," Bant said.

"I'm in love with Anakin, Bant. Nobody else," Obi-Wan said and with that, he left the restaurant with Bant following him at his heels.

* * *

"You love him, don't you?" Karen asked slowly as she watched Anakin watched his master leave the restaurant with Bant at his heels. 

"W-What wa-was th-that?" Anakin stammered.

"Your in love with your master, aren't you?" Karen asked.

"Of course not! We are both guys, Karen. That's a little bit too graphic, isn't it?" Anakin asked unhappily as he stared at her.

"Don't deny it, Anakin. I can see it in your eyes. I'm wondering why you went out with me and not Obi-Wan," Karen said.

"I don't like Obi-Wan in that way! I know him more than anyone at the temple does," Anakin murmured.

"There is no regulation saying that you could love the same gender as you are," Karen said.

Anakin grumbled, "Even if I do, he wouldn't love me," he said.

Karen squealed making Anakin jumped. "You just confessed! You do love Obi-Wan! Yet you didn't know all this time," she said happily.

"Perhaps I do," Anakin murmured.

"So, what are you going to do?" Karen asked excitedly.

Anakin frowned, "Aren't you unhappy?" He asked.

"Why should I be? You found someone that you love that was right under your nose!" Karen said chuckling.

Anakin groaned as he thought, girls, in his mind.

"So tell me, who is Luke and Leia?" Karen asked as Anakin began to explain slowly.

* * *

The two went back inside the Jedi Temple, as it was nearly dark. Anakin was worried that Obi-Wan might not have gotten Luke and Leia from Siri Tachi. 

"Hey look, is that them?" Karen asked as she gestured towards them and Anakin saw Obi-Wan talking to Siri Tachi. "It looks serious," Karen murmured, as Anakin have to agree.

"I wonder what they are talking about," Anakin said slowly as Karen nodded. But to their astonishment, Siri grabbed Obi-Wan furiously and kissed him on the lips as she held Obi-Wan's hands above his head.

"I think you are already too late Anakin," Karen said. Before Anakin knew what he was doing, he was walking straight to them but Karen grabbed his arm. "Don't do anything foolish, Anakin! I may not be a Jedi, but I know that won't solve anything!" She hissed.

Anakin growled but before he can do anything, he saw Siri mouthed something to Obi-Wan and he turned around and saw them, as his eyes were wide.

"Anakin, it's not what you think," Obi-Wan's voice began.

"Let's go Karen," Anakin said unhappily as he grabbed her arm and walked away from Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi as the two didn't stopped even though they could hear Obi-Wan's voice calling Anakin to stop.

* * *

TBC...

me: This isn't my best Star Wars fic, I know.

Karen: It was something that the authoress made awhile back.

Anakin: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Obi-Wan: Review and update.


	3. Missing Piece III

Missing Piece III

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Star Wars!

Warning: boy/boy (Anakin/ObiWan) Don't Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?" Anakin asked slowly as soon as the doors of the apartment had opened. He knew it was Obi-Wan. He had just put the kids to bed and was waiting for Obi-Wan to come home to give him an explanation.

"Was it any of your business, Anakin? After all, you didn't tell me about Healer Gale. I have to find out about it myself," Obi-Wan said.

"W-What a-are y-you t-talking a-about?" Anakin stammered.

"I saw you kiss in the hallway just a few days ago. Where anyone could see it," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sorry," Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan waved it off, "If you really want to know, Anakin. I did not respond back to her. She wanted me back to her arms but I was already in love with someone else," he said.

"Your in love with Bant," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan laughed, "Bant and I could never be lovers, Anakin. She's in love with Garen," he said as he saw a sigh of relieved coming from Anakin. "But there is something else that you aren't telling me?" He asked.

"Karen and I broke it off," Anakin replied casually.

"I am so sorry. You were in love with her, weren't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have come to realization that I was in love with somebody else. But not her," Anakin said.

"Oh? I don't suppose you would tell me your secret admirer?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"Of course not. But I was thinking back to the first kiss that I gave to Karen, if you had seen it, why didn't you came to me?" Anakin asked.

"I was going to tell you very important, but you were busy at the moment," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, I'm not busy now. What were you going to tell me?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"It's complicated," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Complicated? Obi-Wan, please! I don't want you to get hurt," Anakin said.

"You already hurt me," Obi-Wan replied.

"By Force, Obi-Wan, are you in love with me?" Anakin asked softly as Obi-Wan didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell me, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"I tried to tell you Anakin! But you were with somebody else already!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"You could have just told me that day," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan snorted, "Walk right in front of you and say my proposal to you? What would anyone think?" He asked.

"What did you say?" Anakin asked as he looked at him.

Obi-Wan frowned as he thought back to the sentence that he had just said and his face paled. "Forget it," he murmured.

"Obi-Wan, you just can't ignore it! Were you, by any chance, going to ask me to marry you?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"Yes Anakin, I was," Obi-Wan said slowly.

"It's not too late now," Anakin pointed out.

"Do you really think that marriage will resolve this thing between us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It can," Anakin replied.

"You don't know how much I love you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

Anakin smiled as he put his hands also on Obi-Wan's hips. "I want you," he said as the two kissed passionately and made love that very night.

The following week, Anakin and Obi-Wan gotten married with the Jedi Masters, Padme, a couple of Obi-Wan's friends and Anakin's friends and children came to witness the event. Everyone knew how deeply in love that the two were.

Nobody could be able to break them apart now. Nobody as long as they stay in love forever.

* * *

End.

me: Crappy ending, huh? The ending was hard for me to do so, and I wanted to finish it before I left.

Obi-Wan: Hopefully it's into your liking.

Anakin: So review, if you do like it.

Padme: Will be onto the next story soon.

Anakin: Review and update.


End file.
